


30 Days of Catchphrases

by Eleanorose123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: 30 days of drabbles, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Various stages of their relationship, supportive bff cathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: A 30 day ship drabble challenge focused on the relationship between Takashi and Tokunosuke. Features various time jumps and significant moments in their relationship.(a reupload of an old work)





	30 Days of Catchphrases

**Author's Note:**

> After going through my files, I found a number of decent fics I've decided to post here. Please note that these are several years old at this point and certain headcanons/opinions have changed since then. But otherwise, please enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> I needed more Catchphraseshipping in the world, so I had to be the one to get the ball rolling so to speak.

  1. _Getting Together_



This was cold and embarrassing. But Takashi couldn't help but feel completely giddy and happy.

Five words was all it took Tokunosuke to say to have the taller boy tackle him into the snow in a hug. Five words were all it took for the Class Rep to openly weep to his friend, while laughing like an eight year old in the process. However, the eight words whispered back to his friend made Tokunosuke cry just as much.

Simple words carried indescribable emotion between the two teens.

“I think I love you.”

“To summarize, I think I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

  1. _On the playground_



“How did you drag me into this, ura?”

“Aw, c’mon Toku!” Takashi giggled. “It’ll be fun!”

A fresh blanket of snow had covered Heartland overnight, and two newly dating teens had found themselves at a nearby playground. Tokunosuke wanted no part of it, but he couldn’t bring himself to say no to his partner when he asked to play in the snow. A smirk reached his lips when Takashi turned around, however, as a quickly made snowball hit him directly in the back of the head.

If Takashi wanted a snowball fight, how could Tokunosuke resist such an easy target?

 

* * *

 

  1. _Shopping_



You can find out a lot about a couple by their dates. A couple that goes to the movies often could be two film fanatics who enjoy exchanging their thoughts when it’s finished. A couple that enjoys fine dining could be seen as social butterflies.

A couple that’s forced to get snacks at a convenience store for an older brother, is tougher to explain.

“Again, I’m really sorry-ura.” Tokunosuke started saying, as he gathered items from the shelves. “I really-"

“Don’t worry.” Takashi said, as he bent over and kissed his partner’s cheek. “I don’t mind this date at all.”

 

* * *

 

  1. _Holding Hands_



They quickly became the talk of the school, and this time Tokunosuke didn’t have to make a huge scene to do it. All they had to do was walk together hand in hand to be identified as their grade’s first openly gay couple.

“This is ridiculous.” Takashi commented. “They’re acting like this sort of stuff is a crime.”

“It’s not that they think it’s wrong, ura, I think it’s just the first time this sort of stuff has happened to them.”

The class rep chuckled. “The first time, huh? Then they’ve obviously haven’t seen Shark around Yuma much, have they?”

* * *

 

 

  1. _In Matching Outfits_



 

Their uniforms were always a constant reminder of their differences. Tokunosuke would see Takashi in his clean and tucked in clothes and remember how much his partner cared for the rules of the school, and how much he lived by order. Conversely, Takashi would notice his boyfriend in the hallway with his hat and messy shirt, and remember how much of a rule breaker and nuisance Tokunosuke could be. 

 

Their uniforms were always a reminder of how incompatible their relationship appears. But they’d always forget these reminders every time one of them would grab the other’s tie into a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Dancing_



 

The anniversary for Heartland’s founding was the biggest event of the year. Heartland’s streets would be filled with smiling faces and laughter as loud music would play throughout the speakers.

 

Takashi and Tokunosuke had found themselves lost in the city however, desperately trying to find the meeting place for the Numbers Club’s gathering.

 

“Of all places to meet up, Yuma picks the one place that I’ve never heard of before. To summarize, even my map can’t find it.”

 

“You know what? Forget it-ura. We’re here, and the music’s catchy. Dance with me.”

 

“W-what? Here? In public?”

 

“Embarrassed?”

 

“…fine. Come here.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _At a restaurant_



 

Takashi was very uncomfortable. The restaurant was nice, but the prices were immense.

 

“Gosh, Tokunosuke. This place sure isn’t cheap.”

 

“It’s fine-ura.” He said, taking a sip of water. “I’m not paying for it anyway. My brother is.”

 

An eyebrow was raised. “Your brother?”

 

“Yep. It his way of making sure I don’t blab about him sneaking out to a girl’s house when he was supposed to be studying.”

 

“The same brother who constantly harasses you, and called me an ugly, stupid dork?”

 

“That’s the bastard.”

 

“Order every expensive item… TWICE.”

 

Tokunosuke smiled fondly. “This is why I love you.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _After a duel_



 

Tag dueling was never really fun for students. If you didn’t have the right partner, you’re bound to go lose. Even if two people are compatible with each other in every way, if their deck types and dueling strategies contrast each other, the partnership will be a mess, and you’ll fall flat on your face.

 

Needless to say, this was the case for Takashi and Tokunosuke. Everyone was shocked to find that the well-known couple, who’ve been together for months, couldn’t function as a dueling duo.

 

They weren’t shocked to find the two of them laughing at their failure though.

 

* * *

 

  1. _Having a touching moment_



 

He thought he could handle this. His mother would be away for five days on a business trip. But by the second day, Takashi found himself openly weeping to his boyfriend, totally overcome by the utter loneliness that would face him once Tokunosuke left.

 

“I’m fine.” He lied. “I honestly don’t know what’s come over me.”

 

“Takashi,” he wrapped his small arms around his lover. “It’s okay. I can stay with you until your family’s back.”

 

“No, I can’t go and take you away from your home.”

 

“Idiot.” He leaned up to give a brief kiss. “You are my home.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Watching the stars_



 

“I’m sure the Astral World is somewhere out there!” Yuma screamed. They had gathered for a “search of the worlds” but ultimately was just a stargazing party among friends.

 

“Yuma!” Kotori whacked him. “Don’t yell so loud or you’ll wake everyone!”

 

Cathy giggled. She knelt down to the sleeping Takashi and Tokunosuke. “Some of us couldn’t stay awake anymore.”

 

Cathy will admit, despite loving Yuma, she did have a small thing for the Class Rep, and was upset with his relationship. But seeing him so happy, even in his sleep, holding onto his partner, was more than enough for her.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Traveling_



 

Tokunosuke has a pretty nice life. His job consisted of him staying at home at the computer to write, and his side job as an internet consultant was always rewarding. Listening to everyone’s complaints and concerns seemed to cheer him up greatly.

 

But his fiancée’s life was nice in a different way. Takashi was climbing up the ranks of a computer company and was always satisfied with knowing that the company did well.

 

Different as their jobs are, Takashi always brought Tokunosuke along on his business trips, and being together like they are, is the best thing in their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Kissing_



 

Their first kiss was bad. Sure, they had the odd kiss on the cheek, and that was all it took to make them happy for the rest of the day, but their first lip to lip kiss… wasn’t as spectacular as they had hoped.

 

Takashi found himself being the one to start that kiss. He tried to make it quick, but in the process, made their noses hit, and gave Tokunosuke a nosebleed.

 

But the first real kiss was when Takashi came over that night with flowers as an apology. That kiss was more spectacular than they had ever imagined.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Having a fight_



 

Fighting was essential. It strengthens the bond between two people. It doesn’t make it enjoyable when it lasts a long time though.

 

No one considered them broken up. But Takashi and Tokunosuke spent less time with each other after a spat they had a while back.

 

Cathy couldn’t take it. She pulled the two away and gave them a yelling to. She went so far as to ask them how they would react if the other saw somebody else.

 

They both claimed that they were in love with each other, and in that instant, the fight was forgotten and forgave.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Baking_



 

Takashi never did like baking. Despite his mom teaching him countless time as a child, he could never get the hang of making cookies or cakes, let alone enjoy the process. But he knew Tokunosuke adored anything sweet, so he forced himself to go and slave over a stove for his lover’s birthday cake.

 

“Happy birthday, Toku!” he said the next morning. He held a big box wrapped in a simple ribbon. “I hope you don’t mind cake before class.”

 

“Are you kidding-ura? Cake’s good anytime, thank you!” Takashi smiled. Baking was worth seeing that adorable face smile at him.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _On a bus_



 

“I hate the bus.”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“Yes I do! It’s a car filled with strangers, and I’m always being pushed around cause I’m small-“

 

“Toku, you’re making a scene.”

 

“And it smells! I hate this bus and everyone on it!”

 

Tokunosuke froze and turned to see his partner looking away from him. “Everyone, huh?”

“Oh, god. Not you, never you.”

 

“No, no. I understand. To summarize, you hate every smelly person on this bus.”

 

“Takashi, don’t do this to me, it was a slip of the tongue-ura.” He clung to his boyfriend’s arm the rest of the ride.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Caught in the rain_



 

Heartland was notorious for out of the blue rain showers. You’d never expect them when you wake up in the morning, so you’re never prepared for the sudden downpours later in the day.

 

This was the case for Takashi and Tokunosuke, as they ran through the harsh weather hand in hand.

 

“I know we’re supposed to meet at my place,” Takashi said in breathes. “But your place is closer, Toku!”

 

“But my brother’s home-ura! He’ll be a nightmare to deal with!”

 

“DO YOU SEE THIS WEATHER; WE’RE ALREADY IN A NIGHTMARE!”

 

“FINE THEN, DON’T BLAME ME WHEN HE INSULTS YOU!”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Getting lost in the city_



 

“Did you get us lost-ura?”

 

“Uh, n-no! To summarize, we’re just…”

 

“Just?”

 

“Not in the right place.”

 

Tokunosuke sighed. His partner was efficient in every aspect of his life, except for directions to a get together at a bar. “You’re hopeless-ura.”

 

“Look,” Takashi started to say as the cross lights changed. “Just because we’re a little late, and a tiny bit lost, does not make me helpless.”

 

“I told you you were hopeless.” A mischievous grin went across his face. “Helpless, is when you’re in bed with me.”

 

The taller teen’s face turned bright red in embarrassment. “S-shut up, Toku…”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Watching a movie_



 

Date night at Takashi’s place can be described in one word; comfortable. Tokunosuke grew to love his partner’s home more than his own; so many dates were spent together in the medium sized house.

 

The couple enjoyed ordering in a pizza and curling up together to watch a movie. They’d normally channel flip to find something, but every now and then they’d try to pick a DVD that they both enjoyed.

 

It didn’t matter though. They’d end up asleep in each other’s arms soon enough, no matter what was playing on the television. And that’s what made Tokunosuke truly comfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Fantasy AU_



 

They were many days that Takashi regretted opening the Clow Book in his basement and releasing the magical Clow Cards.

 

There was the day he had to fight the Fly for the first time, and scared the hell out of him.

 

And the day that he told Cathy the truth, and since then she’s been filming him in ridiculous outfits.

 

But the worst was the day he ever met his rival, Tokunosuke. Because he never guessed that once he collected all the cards, and transformed them all into his own, that he’d be helplessly in love with his past rival.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _In pajamas_



 

Takashi was very nervous about sleeping with Tokunosuke for the first time as a couple. They weren’t doing anything adult (they sworn they’d wait) but for some reason, the idea of sleeping with somebody he loved in his arms was nerve wracking.

 

This fear, however, was almost instantly replaced with laughter when his partner came into the bedroom in his pajamas.

 

“It’s not funny, Takashi! Quit laughing!”

 

“You, wear a onesie,” he managed to say through laughter. “That’s so cute, ah ha!” Tokunosuke’s face went bright red.

 

“Shut up-ura!” he said as he pounced on his boyfriend to noogie him.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Calling each other at night_



 

It was 1:34 AM when the phone rang. Takashi, who was already awake in his office, groaned and dread that it was his boss with yet another task for him to do.

 

“Takashi Todoroki, how may I-“

 

“GO THE HELL TO SLEEP.”

 

That voice startled him. “Tokunosuke? What’s wrong? Why are you calling me this late?”

 

“No, why are YOU still working this late-ura? Don’t overwork yourself, and get home soon.” On the other end of the line, the brunette sat in their bed, missing his partner as he worked overtime, but as always, making sure that he is well.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _At a festival_



 

After all the events that the Numbers had caused to the group, it was nice to know that the New Year’s festival was just as frantic as always. The Numbers Club were all trapped in a large crowd of excited faces.

 

“Everyone! If we separate, be sure to get to the shrine entrance by New Years!” Kotori yelled to her friends.

 

“Yeah, and when in doubt, just look for Tetsuo, he’ll stand out-ura!” The brunette snickered as he desperately clung onto Takashi’s hand, not letting go for dear life.

 

There was no way he’d start the New Year without Takashi.

 

* * *

 

  1. _Celebrating a birthday_



 

Unlike his partner, Takashi never was one to be the center of attention. Yes, he liked having people listen to him. But he never did like his birthday, when everyone treated him exceptionally different than normal.

 

He enjoyed the party his friends gave him though. He was very happy with the gifts they gave him, as well as the time he got to spend with Tokunosuke.

 

But once their friends were out earshot, Tokunosuke told him the rest of his gift. Needless to say, his face went red. He was always welcome to be the center of his boyfriend’s attention.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Embarrassing their partner_



 

She liked whenever Tokunosuke came over. She loved seeing her son be with someone that made him so happy, and she loved watching their relationship develop as the months and years went by. Like how she would come home from work on late nights and see them asleep on the couch, and how Takashi would never get mad at his partner for too long.

 

But having dinner with them both was the best. Because seeing them together, jokingly try to embarrass the other in front of her, reminded her so much of the spark she once had with her husband.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Being sweet_



 

“You know…” Cathy said to her two friends. “You guys never really act like a couple at school.”

 

The teenage duo looked at her strangely. “Eh?”

 

“Well, you spend lots of time together, but you never really show any signs of romantic interest.”

 

“Is that so?” Takashi quickly grabbed his partner into a hug. “Then that’s just cause he knows he’s the cutest guy I know, and that I love him sooo much!” 

 

Tokunosuke quickly caught on. “Of course, ura. And you know I looove you too.” They both giggled to each other lovingly.

 

“Alright, I get it, shut up.”

 

* * *

 

  1. _Getting revenge on the other_



 

It was obvious that they were days where Takashi was being pushed into things he didn’t want to be by his boyfriend. It wasn’t obvious that one day Takashi would take matters into his own hands though.

 

“Takashi Todoroki! Where the hell are you-ura?!”

 

The blunette smiled wickedly. “Ah, I see you got to school fine on your own.”

 

“You bastard! I wake up to find you gone, and all I had for pants was-“

 

“Tokunosuke, why are you wearing a skirt.” Cathy interrupted. “And Takashi, I told you to put him in a pink _dress_.”

 

Revenge truly was sweet.

 

* * *

 

  1. _Exchanging secrets_



 

In the midst of an overnight study session at Cathy’s, the trio of teens were blurting out every embarrassing secret they had.

 

“No, it’s true!” Cathy blurted out. “Birds used to scare the hell out of me! I couldn’t be near a chicken until I was 9!”

 

“Ha! That’s nothing!” Takashi replied. “I used to be a cheater, I didn’t stop until middle school came around!”

 

“No way-ura! I refuse to believe my stickler for the rules boyfriend used to be a cheater!” Tokunosuke couldn’t stop laughing at this fact.

 

“Well, believe it! To summarize, they never even caught me!”

 

* * *

 

  1. _Being jealous/overprotective over the other_



 

He could easily forgive Takashi, so this whole Special Disciplinary Commander thing was nothing. He apologized, and all was well.

 

For Takashi at least. There was a reason that Tokunosuke stayed behind when his friends left the pool.

 

He knew how trusting Takashi was to others, especially his superiors. And also knew every flip side to every action. So putting the two and two together, it was quite blatantly obvious why out of all the class reps in the school, this guy chose Takashi to run his school police.

 

“Hey, School prez! I need to have a word with you-ura…”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _Nursing a sick partner_



 

“I have to go in. To summarize they need me today.”

 

“They can need you tomorrow, or the day after that, but today you are sick and staying home-ura!”

 

He’d always been like this. Whenever he was sick on a week day, Takashi would never just take it upon himself to stay home to get better. He’d always remember some reason why he had to go and work, because people relied on him.

 

But he will admit, one good thing about staying home, was the extra attention his partner would give him. That’s the only great thing about being sick.

 

* * *

 

  1. _Sex_



 

This was warm and loving. It was everything the duo had ever wanted this experience to be.

 

Blankets covering exposed bodies, the teens laid on the bed wrapped around one another. Their relationship was essentially complete; they had given their firsts to each other. They had come so far from that cold day when simple words were exchanged. Now they lay in warmth, whispering to each other before drifting off to sleep.

 

“I absolutely love you. No if, buts, or flipsides.”

 

“Nothing can summarize how much I love you. Promise me you’ll never leave?”

 

“I don’t even have to promise.”

 


End file.
